


【佐鸣】病入膏肓（上）

by rex2002



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex2002/pseuds/rex2002
Summary: 预警：有手淫情节佐助的性幻想以及影分身play（佐助X变成鸣人模样的自己的影分身）所有佐助幻想的鸣人（包括影分身）均称为“鸣人”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21





	【佐鸣】病入膏肓（上）

【鸣人推开虚掩的房门，主动跨坐在自己身上，然后抬头交换了一个充满色情意味黏腻的吻。他的舌头是甜的，柔软的，没有费丝毫力气，就滑进紧咬的齿关，粉碎了自己佯装的冷静，也粉碎了长久以来两人之间被称 为“朋友”的那层隔膜。  
“佐助。。。”他的臀缝多次擦过自己站立的灼热，蜜色的唇瓣开合间，吐出这世间最甜蜜也最危险的字眼：“来做吧，快把我干到乱七八糟。”  
“我知道你一直想的。”】  
！！！！！！  
佐助又一次从梦中惊醒。窗外仍旧漆黑一片，床头的电子钟显示的时间是7月23日2:00。  
19岁了。今天是自己19岁的生日。  
啧。意识到这一点的黑发青年烦躁的掀起身上的被子，果不其然看到胯下的混乱。  
月亮的微光洒在书桌的相框上，照亮了相片上一个人的笑颜。  
漩涡鸣人。  
那个所谓的自己的朋友、兄弟、亲人，那个被大家喜爱的太阳。  
还是自己的春梦对象。想到这里，佐助竟有一点背德的满足感。  
怎么说也算是见过他混乱不堪，淫荡下流的样子了不是么。  
黑发男人露出一个嘲讽的笑，转身进入了卫生间。

是从什么时候开始的呢？一切都是潜移默化，也迷人不已。  
佐助还依稀记得12岁那年的某个清晨，自己也是这么不知所措的醒来，发现了身体从男孩迈向男人的秘密。  
那时候，梦里的鸣人也是十二岁的光景，厚重的卫衣外套被自己粗暴的扯开，堪堪挂在肩头。  
“佐助？这是要干什么？”自己听见他那样天真而羞怯的疑问。  
粉红的乳首早已在冷空气的刺激下挺立起来，在唇齿间品尝的感觉糯糯的，还有一种鸣人独有的气味。

混乱从此在心中埋下种子。

每晚夜幕降临之后，“鸣人”都会在梦里如约到来。  
或是披着平日常穿的那套运动服，或是穿着橘色的单薄和服，或是干脆一丝不挂。  
在梦里的两人两情相悦，不分日夜、颠鸾倒凤。  
在忍者学校的教室里亲吻，在漆黑的小巷里做爱，甚至是在宇智波老宅，在那块充满血腥气息的榻榻米上——————  
自己咬破了手指，将鲜血毫不吝惜的涂抹在那人的眼睑和唇间，像是为他涂上上好的胭脂。  
不愧是九尾人柱力。  
自己在梦中如此赞叹道，换来身下人满脸的红晕。

也不是没有想过停止这样的荒唐事情，只是真的对此毫无办法。在无数休息日里，自己翻遍了老宅的藏书，却没有发现与此有关的只言片语。“鸣人”总是随着睡眠而来，而后又在清醒后消失的无影无踪。不是幻术，也不是任何已知的病症中的一种。  
然后，少年的佐助决定靠舍弃睡眠来阻挡一切。

就在一次任务后，被鸣人发现了自己越来越无法遮掩的黑眼圈，出于关切地询问着：“那个，佐助，你最近睡得不好么？”  
“不关你事！”黑发少年甩开了那人伸过来的手，接触间他比自己略高的体温和梦里如出一辙。  
看到鸣人受伤的表情，佐助不想承认，自己心里居然还有一丝快感涌起。  
于是在当晚的梦里，他头一次粗暴地对待了“鸣人”，直到那好听的嗓音彻底嘶哑。  
事后，梦中的自己亲吻着他满身的伤口，一边又一遍的喃喃  
“对不起，对不起，我知道错不在你。。。。。。我。。。”

直到清晨醒来，佐助发现脸上有冰凉的液体滚落。咸咸的，是泪。  
那是少年人发现自己心绪的第一天，也是沉沦的开始。

青年佐助看着自己充血的下体，上面青筋暴起，叫嚣着要进入一个温暖的肉洞。  
他抬起自己仅有的右手，微凉的指尖攀上肿胀的柱身，想象着今早梦里鸣人的样子，开始毫无章法的撸动起来。  
闭上眼睛，就仿佛胯间游移着的手指是属于吊车尾的。  
“Na。。ruto。。。”男人发出难耐的喘息。  
【“鸣人”用他那粉色的小舌舔过柱头和敏感的马眼，将前端渗出的液体统统吞入喉咙。温热的口腔紧紧裹住肉棒，将那人泛着绯红的颊侧撑起一块，其上的六道胡须印记微微变形。  
“佐助，你又变大了哦。”金发的人儿恶作剧般的吸吮了一下，爽的佐助差点缴械。  
“你扶好了。”黑发的上位者命令着在自己胯间作乱的爱人，一手轻扯住他那头金发。  
肉棒毫无预兆的捅进了一个令人咋舌的深度，龟头抵在喉咙深处的软肉上，呛得“鸣人”流出了生理泪水。  
“佐。。。唔。。”来不及吞咽的津液随着佐助顶胯的动作滴落在厕所的地板上，和着“鸣人”断断续续的呻吟。。。。】  
就这样，佐助一声低吟，射在了自己手中。  
精液是纯白而滚烫的，顺着白皙的手指，流淌到瓷砖上。  
不行。。这不够。。。还不够！！  
佐助感到自己刚刚发泄过的下身，又再度蓄势待发。  
“鸣人。。。吊车尾的。。。”男人不断喃喃着这个名字，单手结印，召唤出一个影分身。  
一个变成了鸣人模样的，自己的影分身。  
“佐。。。！！”还没等影分身开口，佐助就一个借力将人按在墙壁上，用唇舌堵住了那张自己日思夜想的嘴。  
吻是狂暴的，毫无技法可言，佐助感觉自己尝到了血的腥甜。  
就像12岁那年老宅里的梦。  
他用自己带血的舌在“鸣人”身上肆意游走，吻到之处，尽是殷红。  
仿佛绽开的罂粟，至美，也至毒。  
佐助低头含住那梦里自己已品尝过无数遍的花蕾，细细舔弄，吸吮，直到它们都变得充血，红彤彤的挺立着。  
“不。。佐助。。。哈啊”“鸣人”被撩拨的只能轻声告饶，手却听话地揽住佐助的脖颈，让他们的距离一再缩短。  
佐助一边和他交换着吻，一边用手指探入那个他身后的秘地，发现那里早已黏腻一片。  
“这么爽的么？”佐助抬起那只沾满了“鸣人”穴中爱液的手，还恶趣味地放入口中吸吮。  
“别。。！很脏啊的吧呦。。”  
“没有啊，还是甜的，你要不要尝尝？”  
还没等“鸣人”拒绝，佐助的吻就压下来，让他几乎无法呼吸。  
在后穴内塞入了一根手指，两根，三根。。。佐助草草完成扩张，迫不及待想要提枪入洞。  
火热的性器抵在同样火热的穴口，那洞口调皮的蠕动着，好似在欢迎佐助的入侵。  
于是埋藏了数年的欲望一触即发，佐助用力地挺入，仿佛要把眼前的人儿捅穿。  
第一次接受如此大刺激的 “鸣人”那里受得住，硬生生地射在了两人的小腹间。  
高潮后的身体敏感度呈指数级攀升，佐助在穴内的每一寸移动，都会引起甬道敏感的收缩。  
太紧了。也太爽了。  
黑发的青年不禁加快了抽插的速度。  
“鸣人”的玉茎在大开大合地操弄下可怜的颤动着，吐出一股又一股透明的液体。  
“不要了。。。佐助。。嗯。。。”，金发的人儿哭喊着，请求身上的人的饶恕，“负荷太高了。。术会解开的。。。。”  
佐助充耳不闻。他又猛烈地挺动几下，终于将自己释放在了这个身体的最深处。  
然后，眼前人“砰”的一声消失了。  
无影无踪。  
一如那些少年时旖旎的梦。  
他这才想起来，那个不过是自己的影分身而已。

往事一股脑的涌上心头，再无睡意的佐助坐在床沿，点起一根烟。烟雾缭绕中，相片里鸣人的容颜不再清晰。但佐助知道，自己对鸣人的那份龌龊的感情早已像香烟中的尼古丁一般，入血，入肉。

病入膏肓。  
tbc


End file.
